In recent years, attempts have been made to improve the appearance of video and other graphical displays which include anti-aliased text superimposed thereon.
While there has been much desire to increase the clarity and readability of such displays, it has been common to have problems displaying a graphic background from one source with a textual foreground from a different source on the same display screen. Prior art methods have often involved using extra bits of information to help combine different displays from differing sources. These extra bits of information may increase the memory requirements and certainly add complexity to the dual source display rendering task.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for cost effectively increasing the quality of displaying an anti-aliased textual image over a graphical background image in an efficient manner.